


Gillyweed

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7th year, Established Relationship, M/M, MWPP, Marauder's Era, Use of Gillyweed, fanart reference, prefect's bathroom sex, underwater blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius intends to show Remus exactly what can make Gillyweed so awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gillyweed

**Author's Note:**

> So I got an anon ask: write a fic about sirius using gillyweed to give remus the best underwater blowjob of his life to go along with the illustration rancognito just posted? 
> 
> Which how could I not? So based on this fanart: http://rancognito.tumblr.com/post/134693857165/prefects-bathroom-shenanigans
> 
> (aka how if I wasn't Jewish and actually believed in Hell-I'd be going there for writing gratuitous wolfstar porn on the first night of Hanukkah)

“Bloody hell, Sirius. This is a terrible idea.”

“You’ve no sense of adventure, Moonbeam.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, wondering how the hell they still manage to fit under the cloak, Remus groaned as Sirius slipped away and into Slughorn’s stores. “He’s going to notice,” Remus groaned. “He’s going to notice and he’s going to know it was us. I don’t even know why you want the sodding stuff.”

Sirius grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the light of the torch on the wall as he slipped the small phial of the worm-like plant into his pocket. Slipping back up against Remus, they backed away and Sirius spelled the door shut, locking it with a click.

Both peered round for any signs of Mrs Norris, and when it looked like the coast was clear, Sirius grabbed Remus’ hand and tugged him toward the stairs. Which, of course, Remus immediately noticed were the opposite direction of Gryffindor Tower.

“What in Merlin’s arse,” Remus began.

“Shut it,” Sirius said with a sharp tug on his boyfriend’s wrist. “We’re going to the Prefect’s bath.”

“Christ,” Remus muttered, but he knew whatever Sirius had planned, there would be no deterring him, and honestly they were weeks away from finishing Hogwarts so the worst that could happen was a final detention, or possibly the loss of his badge which—considering how often Sirius took advantage of it during this last term—might not be such a bad thing.

He whispered the password at the door, and it swung open. Remus held his breath, hoping no other wayward prefects—not that other prefects made a habit of breaking literally every school rule in a single term—were in there. And it was blessedly empty.

Sirius turned, shucking the cloak to the floor, and waved his wand at the door. Remus blinked at him, and he shrugged. “Intruder charm. It’ll frighten them off if anyone decides they want a midnight bath.”

“No one but you wants a midnight bath, Sirius,” Remus groaned as he went to the taps to turn all the ones he knew Sirius liked best. The massive pool-like tub began to fill, and as Remus watched, warm arms came round his back. Sirius pressed hot, wet kisses to the back of his neck, breathing hotly into his hair. 

“Mm, Moony. Have you any idea how much I love you.”

Remus wanted to continue to be annoyed, but how could he when the criminally attractive, over-attentive, incredibly romantic—on some nights—Sirius Black wanted him? He let his eyes slip closed and he leant back into Sirius’ arms a bit. “I think I have some idea, Padfoot.”

He could feel Sirius’ grin against his skin as Sirius’ knee nudged the back of his legs, urging him to walk forward. Long, thin fingers stroked down his front, with a whispered incantation and a bit of wandless magic, and his buttons were all undone. Robes gone, Remus stood there in pants until Sirius’ fingers hooked round the waistband and tugged them down.

“Off,” Sirius groaned, and it was just then he pushed hard against Remus’ backside and Remus could feel the hardening bulge.

“Merlin,” Remus breathed, trying—and failing spectacularly—to not be turned on. His head was spinning with want as Sirius’ needy hands ghosted over his skin, taking in every inch, every scar as reverently as he would something truly _beautiful_. “What are you…?”

Sirius was making a muffled noise, however, still edging Remus toward the bath, and turning his head, the werewolf saw his boyfriend choking down what was left in the phial.

“What the hell?” he all-but shouted.

“Trust me,” Sirius said, his voice a bit choked. “Now get in the water before I…ah!” He grasped the sides of his neck, his whole body contorting as though he was in agony.

Having read up on the effects, he knew what was happening, and gave Sirius a great shove into the bath. With a splash, Sirius went straight under, and after a moment, soggy robes were thrown from the bubbles, landing in a squashy heap on the side.

Remus eased himself into the bath and felt webbed fingers trailing along his thighs. “Oh that’s weird, Padfoot. Really weird.”

There was a flurry of bubbles Remus assumed to be a laugh, and then he was unceremoniously ducked under the warm water. Having expected it, he’d managed to get a decent breath before he was pulled under, and he felt webbed hands clutching his face, and heard a snicker.

“I’m here to show you the real properties of Gillyweed, my love.” His voice sounded disembodied, eerie, and the hands on his face were unlike Sirius’ usual touch. And yet something about it was so inviting, Remus shivered in spite of the warm water surrounding him.

Desperate for breath, he pushed away from Sirius and leant back against the wall, his head flopping over as he tried to regain his breath. Sirius was swimming round his knees, his hands playing with his calves, ghosting up and down his thighs, brushing his half-hard cock gently. Bubbles floated round him, and Remus felt his entire body shake with anticipation. 

Was Sirius really going to…

A tongue, warmer than the water, licked a broad stripe on his cock from base to tip and Remus let out a loud moan. “Oh fuck.”

Yes. Sirius really _was_ going to.

Sirius hand drifted between Remus’ legs, moving up and down the crack of his arse, pressing gently to his entrance for only a moment as he sucked the tip of Remus’ cock between his lips. His tongue pressed hard to the slit, just enough pressure to make Remus’ eyes roll back in his head.

Sirius’ fingers moved round to cup his balls, the tips of his webbed fingers now pressing hard against his perineum. Remus let out an obscene moan as Sirius sucked him down deeper. He could feel bubbles from Sirius’ gills—bloody _gills_ that should not be sexy!—floating up and down his skin, clinging to the spaces along his spine not pressed against the wall of the bath.

Remus’ head lolled back against the hard tile as his eyes drifted open and he stared at the ceiling. It was sparkling, and he wasn’t sure if it was just him because the mouth had now moved all the way to the base of his cock. Sirius’ nose was pressed hard against his skin and he was swallowing, this throat tensing round Remus’ cock so hard he very nearly lost it there.

Then he began to bob, and the motion of the water, and Sirius’ hot tongue pressing flat against the bottom of his cock, then swirling round the tip as Sirius pulled almost all the way off, was very nearly too much. He clenched his fists tight, his fingernails leaving half-moon marks on his palms and his breath was coming in hot pants.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he gasped, his hips jerking hard toward Sirius, and that was rewarded with a enthusiastic press against where his prostate was. Pleasure was ripping up and down his spine, making his hands and feet tingle. His legs were free floating, hips moving in time with Sirius’ bobbing, and he was getting closer.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh Padfoot, _Sirius_ oh I can’t,” he was babbling, his head lolling from side to side.

Sirius was starting to flail a bit now though, and somewhere in the back of Remus’ mind, he realised that Sirius had only consumed enough gillyweed to last a handful of minutes, so he was likely changing back. But oh he wasn’t stopping and he was taking him all the way in again and Remus threw his head back.

A loud groan escaped his lips as his orgasm ripped through him. Sirius sucked hard, milking every drop before he broke the surface of the water, gasping and spluttering, and yet somehow managing to be wearing the most self-satisfied smile of all time.

Remus could barely move, his entire body boneless, floating there amongst the bubbles, and he turned his head to the side. “Christ,” he muttered.

Sirius nuzzled into Remus’ neck, kissing a line up the skin, sucking a bit on his pulse-point before whispering against his ear, “I told you I’d show you how amazing gillyweed could be.”


End file.
